Maybe Not
by Fictitious Ramen
Summary: Sakura has a boring life, but is being kidnapped by Akatsuki going to spice things up? Friends made and friends lost.
1. kidnapped

**MAYBE NOT… **

There once was a young girl of name was Sakura. She spend her days lonely since Naruto, her best friend, had been on missions all the time and her lost love had ran away from their village to seek had no parents and she hardly got to talk to anybody since they were all busy with something else and when she did get the chance she always not gets to say much. Except to her friends Ino and Hinata. Ino was feisty and Hinata was shy. Ino and Hinata anyways found ways to brighten up Sakura's day .But when Hinata and Ino where on mission the days that she was feeling now were just drowsy. She had been done working at the hospital and was walking back home wondering what she should make for dinner.

'Maybe I should eat something special to get my mind off of other things'

'**Yeah since I'm so bored maybe we can do something else?!'**

'like what? There is nothing to do.'

'**I was hoping you would answer that…' **

'Oh brother just go away right now'.

'**Fine I know when I'm not wanted'. **

'good'.

Now that Inner Sakura had left her alone to go do something Sakura felt lonely failed to notice a pair of crimson eyes watching her at a distance.

* * *

"Hey Itachi, when are we going to get her? I mean she is a pretty easy target right now."Kisame was getting very tired of watching the girl as she did her normal things like; wake up, get dress, eat, walk to work, watch her while she worked(except for the part about the baby delivery Kisame fainted at that time), and so on. It was just getting boring to him.

"I will get her when she is asleep." He spoke calmly.

After awhile when Sakura finally fell asleep Kisame let out a big sigh. He would finally get to leave this boring place. Itachi jumped through the window she left open and picked up Sakura and through her over his shoulder. Then they jumped through the window again, closed it and left. They were jumping off of buildings just trying to get to the top of the great gates of Konoha so Itachi could figure out a way they could get to the Akatsuki headquarters by morning.

When they finally reach it only in a few minutes they stopped to wait till Itachi thought of something and finally he said : "We will take that forest from the east. We will be there by sunrise."

* * *

Sakura woke with a headache from Inner Sakura screaming at her to get her butt she finally woke up she found herself in a place that wasn't her room or her couch. It was a room decorated with red carpet and black walls with white curtains. She found it neat with only just a couple of furnished items. Then the door opened to see that there was a grayish blue tall man with another man with long hair and crimson red eyes.

Sakura looked around to find herself tied tightly and bound to a chair. When she was done looking around her looked back up to see only the man with crimson eyes coming right up to her. She knew who he was. It was Uchiha Itachi. He was now looking down at her and he had a blank face. Sakura had a strike of fear come across her. She didn't know what he wanted from her. Then Itachi crouched down and said "you have to serve for Akatsuki from now on."

Sakura stared blankly at him not registering what he had just said.

"What?" Then Itachi just stood up and said "I do not repeat myself."

Sakura was not confused about it anymore she now understood what was going on.

"Look I'm not going to serve you for any reasons."

"Do you like to live, cherry blossom?"

"Why yes I do."

"Then I would serve under Akatsuki if I was you."

Sakura then caught a pair of clothing the same color as Itachi's was; black.

"Get changed and I will tell you everything you need to know about Akatsuki." Itachi cut the ropes with a kunai and walked out of the room with Kisame.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Sakura came out dressed and then took the seat that she was sitting before. Kisame to explain everything that Akatsuki stood for and what they did. Sakura didn't like the part of them taking away the demons inside of Naruto or Gaara. They were her friends and since Gaara died from their hands she didn't very much like one bit of he got to the point of why they needed her. " So listen up kid. We need you because you're a medic and we just happen to have misplaced or in better terms broken our last medic." Sakura gulped. "You will serve Akatsuki. But you will be damaged as my partner has stated." Itachi informed her.

Sakura then again stared blankly at him.

'what am I suppose to do?'

**'kick his ass and run out!'**

'that would be stupid and would you please stop cussing'

**'why? It's fun!'**

'So misunderstood…'

**'whatever' **and with Inner Sakura left outer Sakura.

Itachi was still staring blankly at her, just watching her waiting for her to make some comment about it all but she didn't. Sakura was just sitting there trying to say something and said finally said " I don't have to do anything else but heal?"  
"no nothing else." Itachi stated.

' good then I don't have to kill innocent people or collect those odd demons'

**'your just so lucky!'**

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!'

**'Well you get to look at Itachi and he is hot !!'**

'sometimes I wonder where on earth you came from'

**' I came from your deep thought Sakura-chan and that means you think-'**

'don't even try to finish that last though!'

**'fine!' **

And with that Sakura stopped talking to her insane inner.

Itachi on the other hand was wondering what on earth she was thinking about. He mused to himself,' I bet she is thinking about what I just told her.'

**'yeah that or she is thinking about how hot we are!'**

'Where the hell did you come from?'

'**I'm your inner thoughts and might I say that our little cherry blossom is looking fine'**

'I'll pretend you didn't say that'

**'Well you know I'm right'**

'Just go away!'

**'fine! I know when I'm not wanted'**Itachi finally pushed away his inner thought and saw him in his mind making smoothies.

Now Sakura was just staring at him waiting for him to show her to her room, she'd be damned if she had to stay in his. Itachi walked to the door and waved to her to follow him to her around the current headquaters that they were staying at. She was looking around and noticed it wasn't that big of a cabin. She only counted 6 rooms; a living room, a bathroom, Itachi's room, kitchen, and she saw a shark on a door so her thought it was Kisame's, she saw a door with a cherry blossom on it and she knew that it was her room.

When Itachi opened the door she saw a room that was a light pink with a light green carpet,she saw furnisher and a bug that looked like the bed.

"There are clothes already for you." Itachi said calmly.

"thank you." Sakura justed wanted him to go away now. She had enough of him for one day and it was time for a little her time, meaning time to sleep!

With that Itachi left the room and Sakura jumped on her bed. She thought it was the most comfortable bed she had ever been on and with that she fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah. I went back and read it. And I found a lot of errors so I went back and redid the chapter and I'm going to do that to the other ones until I think they are good enough.


	2. Cherry pie

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto Sakura will get together with Itachi right after she kicks Sasuke in the balls!! **

**Oh thanks you for the reviews I didn't think I would get any!But thanks anyways lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-What about dinner? **

Sakura awoke with somebody poking her. She slapped away the hand and turned around but the hand just kept poking her cheek. Finally Sakura shot up and started yelling  
"WHY ARE YOU POKING ME?!?!"

"I'm poking you 'cause I want you to make us dinner, not me or Itachi know how to cook"

"oh well you didn't have to poke me! How would you feel I started to poke you!?!?"Sakura stood up and jumped on Kisame and started to poke him."Poke, poke, poke-"

"Ok just stop poking me I get it!!"

"good"

"Now just get off me!"Inner Kisame started to say something like 'arg why?! I hate being poked, it's all your fault!!!'

'no it's not it's all her fault, what she's gone!'

**'hey I know a little prank that we can play on her and Itachi!'**'what is it?'

**'match maker!!!!'**

'That wouldn't be nice and think of what Itachi would do to us!'

**'good point, lets just throw food at her when we are eating dinner!'**

'good idea! Lets go do that!!!'

When Kisame walked into the kitchen he instantly smelt really good food. There was Sakura cooking and Itachi just sitting at the table waiting for her to put the food at the table."Kisame set the table please."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so!"

Sakura heard him murmured something like "evil pink haired lady."

Later when Sakura, Itachi , & Kisame were done eating Sakura was cleaning the dishes and then the door to the outside was flung open. Two men walked in; one with long blonde hair and the bangs covering on eye and a maniac grin on his face, the other one had a bored daze in his eyes and blood red hair. Sakura didn't know who they were but then she noticed the cloaks that they had on, which meant that they were Akatsuki members.

"Hey who are you?"

"Deidara remember we have a new medic so show her your cuts."

"Oh that's right thanks for telling me again Sasori -danna"

"hn" Then Deidara gave him a hug which made Sasori glare daggers at him from behind as he walked up to the girl and said "hi my name is Deidara , what's yours, un?"

"Sakura Haruno" she then stared at Sasori and Deidara noticed,"His name is Sasori but don't mind him if he gets on your nerves his bound to do that, un."Sakura turned around to see Itachi."Hello Itachi we are here after our mission and Deidara got hurt pretty badly and if we don't do something it wound will get infected" Sasori said it calmly and with a pretty bored daze.

"Sakura, un, will you please heal it?"

"sure"Sakura took a look at his arm and it had a deep cut with a kunai wedged in pulled out the kunai and then put her hands top of the wound and she concentrated her chakra to it and then before they knew it there wasn't a scar or a wound anymore."Oh thank you Sakura, un!"Deidara gave her a big hug and Sakura was blushing. Kisame walked in and said "how 'bout Sakura make you something to eat". Kisame had forgotten to throw food at her for the revenge of poking him.

Sakura put some desert on the table and everybody took a sit. The desert was cherry and everybody except Sasori had a piece. Kisame took another piece to throw at her and he got a really big one but missed and hit Sasori. Sasori was very angry and took a piece of it and threw it to him but Kisame used Itachi as a shield . Itachi was fuming, so he took a piece and threw it at Sasori and then smashed Kisame's face in the pie. Sakura and Deidara were just laughing started to smug pie on each other's face just for fun.

Itachi pulled Sakura away from the sad Kisame, angry Sasori, & happy Deidara. He pulled then into the bathroom and started to wash his face and then told her " do not talk to Sasori."

"But why?"

"Because Sasori is a freak and likes to use people."

"Uh-huh.."

**'oh our poor baby is just mad he'll get over it'**

'What the hell?!?!?! He is not our "poor baby" '

**'whatever but by the end of the year I bet he will be'**

Inner Sakura just skipped off making then started to clean her face after she was done she turned to Itachi because he was staring at her in a weird way. Finally he spoke and said "you will have to heal my eyes"

"when?"

"later."

"ok"

"also you will use this house whenever we are on missions you don't have to come with us"

"ok"

"also more Akatsuki members will show up in time and you will meet them all eventually"

"ok"Sakura didn't really know what to say but well ok she didn't want to get him upset or something 'cause he was stronger than her but she though that healing his eyes were a little odd. Why was he having problems was he going blind or something? She thought it was from too much use. That was probably it. Itachi left the room and left Sakura to think about what she had just said.

* * *

Naruto had just gotten back from his mission and was informed about Sakura missing, so he quickly ran to the hokage. He saw her drunk with a sake bottle in her hand."Tsunade-baachan , Tsunade-baachan what happened to Sakura?!"

"I don't have to tell you anything about what happened to Sakura but I will tell you what happened to Sakura."

"ok?"

"She was either kidnapped or she ran away."

"Why would she run away though she has nothing to regret about this village?!"

"then she was- hic- kidnapped"

"we have to find her!"

Shizune ran in to tell the hokage that she needed to list who was going on the search for Sakura."TSUNADE ? DON'T TELL ME YOUR DRUNK AGAIN?!"

"I swear to drunk I'm not God (I got that from a comic)!"

"GOSH you have serious problems!!!"With that Naruto slammed the door to the drunken hokage and walked to his apartment to eat and sleep.

* * *

Sakura was walking into her when Deidara and Sasori came up to her. "Hey Sakura-chan that pie was good and it was fun at the table."

"How was that fun?"

"Well maybe not for you but for me and Sakura-chan it was"

"By the way did Itachi tell you that you have to heal his eyes?"

"yes."

" Ok well bye we are going to our room now!"Deidara and Sasori walked to their room. Leaving a confused Sakura. She walked into to think. She had no idea that Deidara and Sasori shared a room. And Sasori kept looking at her in a weird like he was analyzing her and it was freaking her out.

* * *

Sasori was lying on his bed while Deidara was in the shower. He was looking at her weird and he knew she knew, anyways that wasn't the point she was the perfect subject for a new puppet.

Then a little voice told him this **'you just wanna see Sakura-san nakey!' **

'no I don't!'

**'yes you do! 'cause I'm your Inner thoughts so yes you do!**

**'**'fine whatever you win this time'

'**Oh so I'm right?'**

'yeah whatever just don't tell Deidara'

**'I can't**

**'**'good'

So now Deidara came out of the shower and got dress in his boxers and was sleeping and he turned out the lights for the night.

* * *

Sakura was just about to go to bed when Itachi came in and told her that she had to heal his eyes because they were acting up again and that Deidara and Sasori would be leaving tomorrow and he wish her good night and gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush and when she fell asleep that's all she dreamt about.

* * *

Ok I'm gonna be focusing on getting the story in place then romance time and getting it all together will only take about 1 or 2 more chapters!

Don't forget to review please and thank you

LovesXRamenX2Xmuch!!


	3. Akatsuki meeting

Oops … hehehe sorry 'bout the late update.I mean I kinda I had a writers block. Because I thought that the story was getting no where but after a lot of thinking of making this story last about 10 chapters I have it all done. Well not all of it but I have pretty good ideas, and a lot of humor!

On to the story but first the disclaimer!

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto if I did then Leader-san would be obsessed with cookies!!!

* * *

It had been a couple months since Sakura was in the Akatsuki and she was having the time of her life. It was like she had her own little family. Kisame was like her protective older brother, Sasori her grumpy evil uncle, Deidara her lovable cousin, Itachi well she couldn't figure out what he would be considered yet.

She hadn't met all of them yet but Kisame and Deidara told her about the ones there was Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu, and Flower-chan. left to meet and then there was also the Leader but they didn't really know much about him so they only told her about him being the Leader.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the second week since she was there Deidara and Sasori visited more than normal, and everything was fine. Sakura saw a picture of them all and Deidara told her it was picture that all the members had to take so Leader wouldn't forget anybody. She saw a couple of people she didn't recognize some people and gave a confused look. Deidara noticed and told Kisame to help him tell her about all the members she didn't know about. Kisame was doing the dishes and left a fuming Sasori behind. _

_So Deidara walked into Sakura's room and they all sat down on the floor. Kisame had the picture in his hand and Sakura started to point out the people she didn't know. Kisame started with explained about why he looked like that and why you really shouldn't go near him._

"_Zetsu is a plant. More in detail a Venus- flytrap and has another person in him that is really creepy, also he is a cannibal."_

_This kinda freaked Sakura out but Deidara said that he would dare eat her 'cause he would blow him up._

_Sakura giggled a little. Deidara moved on to Hidan(he is my favorite Akatsuki member by the way)."Hidan worships a Buddha God named Jashin, un. He is an immortal idiot to me. And he uses a scythe that has three blades, un and he cusses to much. __Leader doesn't have his respect and well he is partners with Kakuzu but they hate each other,un." _

_Sakura was just trying to soaking it all in. And she was still kinda creeped out by Zetsu. Kisame started to speak about Kakuzu. "In stories short he is a tightwad. He does anything for money. He has stitches all over him and he can possesses five human hearts in one. And it's creepy. He can make tentacles come out of him. And he absolutely hates Hidan." _

_"Jeez how does the Leader put up with all of you?"_

_"I have no idea"_

_"same,un" _

_After all that agreeing they moved on to Konan."Flower-chan is mean,un!!"_

_"don't say that about her and your only saying that because she took away your ice cream."_

_"So?"_

_"So it's your fault I mean you made fun of her."_

_"GUYS YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING ME KNOW ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE AKATSUKI!!!!"_

_"Oh right, sorry Sakura-chan" they said in unison."Anyways Flower-chan never turns around on any pictures and she was the only girl until you, un. She always wears her blue hair with a white flower. It's pretty, un!!!" _

"_Deidara don't fuss around with her flower next time you see her!"_

_"Oh sounds like somebody is crushing!"_

_"WHAT I'M NOT CRUSHING ON FLOWER-CHAN, UN!!!!" Deidara started to blush and wanted to run out._

_"That's not what I'm thinking right now."_

_"Yeah well your thinking wrong" _

_Kisame was just watching in amusment he never thought about any of that. They finished everything about all the members and went to bed. Sakura needed to heal Itachi's eyes and she saw him on her bed waiting for her to an hour of healing she finished up and told him " well you can use Sharingan more now and possibly Mangekyo Sharingan at least twice a week." _

"_end flashback"_

Since that day she wondered when she was going to go with them to the photo shoot. It was about 3:00 am when she started to think the same thing she was thinking about for awhile. Why hasn't Naruto come or anybody else. She wanted to think that they couldn't find her and wouldn't give up hope. But her damn inner mind wasn't exactly thinking of the same thing.

'**You know if they find you they will kill you.' **

' I know but what else am I suppose to think I mean I didn't actually want to be in the Akatsuki in the first place!'

**'Yeah in the first place but what about now?'**

'I really don't know'

Inner Sakura left to make smoothies. Sakura really didn't know, she wanted to believe that they would just punish her a little but she Inner mind was right they would kill her. She was in the Akatsuki now and it was best if she just try and make the best of things and try to forget about things that happened in Konoha . Oh who is she kidding she could never forget about Konoha and mostly she friends and her family. Sakura was making herself tired again so she dosed off again, dreaming of she new life with Akatsuki.

Itachi got up because he had a message from the Leader. When he was walking to the kitchen he also saw Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori."Should we wake up Sakura-chan" Deidara asked Itachi."No let her sleep."

"Ok anyways the message we got says we have to gather for an all Akatsuki meeting."

"Yes but why?"

"Who knows Leader is so complicated, un."

"True but when should we left, I mean I was hardly awake at the time it was playing so I didn't hear much." Kisame was still a little tired but tried his best to listen."Well he said the day after today so we will leave at 1 pm today."

"That's fine with me but tell Sakura-chan when she wakes up"

"You do it Deidara."

"FINE YOU MEANIES,UN!"

"He has serious problems."

After they agreed they went back to their beds to tried and fall asleep except for Sasori since he was a puppet and couldn't sleep. So Sasori started to get his puppets ready and played with all of them. It was morning faster than he thought and finished packing everything.

Deidara got up with a groan and got out of his bed and started to stretch and yawned.

Then he went to his bathroom and got dress and started to pack his clothes. When he just remembered Sakura. He ran out of his room and then promptly ran into the wall and scrambled back up calling Sakura. Sakura was in the middle of cooking breakfast when she heard Deidara. Kisame was laughing about hearing a thump in the other hall. Sakura left her post and ran to where Deidara was and she was knocked down when she ran into none other than Deidara! She got up and asked him what he needed her told her that we needed to go to the Akatsuki main HQ for a big meeting. Sakura stood slightly confused and dazed.

"Why"

" We don't know but we all have to go."

"ok I guess I'll finish cooking and then pack."

"That's great, you know I always liked your cooking Sakura-chan, un!"

"Ok?"

Sakura called everybody for breakfast and of course Deidara and Kisame came running down but they both got stuck between the door frame and they both fought each other to get out.

"Move Deidara the last one to get out is a rotten egg!"

"Who said that!?!?!""

ME!!!!"

"Whatever we all know who's going to be the rotten egg, un!!!"

"It's gonna be you!!!!" they said in a unison.

"IT'S GONNA BE BOTH OF YOU IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!!!!!!"

Sakura was fuming she hated how she always had to break the two of them up from fighting. And Sasori nor Itachi would do it. Itachi would just smirk and Sasori just stares at it with a bored daze in his eyes. Sakura just hated the moment right now and just did what she did to Naruto when he was like this with Sasuke. She socked both of them on their heads. And started yelling like shut-up or you guys are so stupid. Kisame and Deidara had big bumps on their heads and they both fell to the floor clutching their new attachments to their heads that were throbbing right now.

So now everybody was at the table Sasori and Itachi were both smirking. Sakura was still little annoyed. Deidara and Kisame had a new fear of the little Cherry Blossom that can inflict more pain then they normally get.

When everybody was done Sakura was left to clean the dishes but she still hadn't packed to she needed some help. Before Deidara and Kisame left Sakura called them to help her. Still remembering what she did to them they quickly came over to her and ask her what she needed.

"Deidara you dry the dishes, Kisame you put them away and I'll clean them."

They nodded and started right away. Sakura sighed and thanked them for helping and left. When Sakura was gone. Kisame and Deidara let out a big sigh and sat down.

"Jeez our little Cherry Blossom can really punch, un."

"Yeah who knew she had it in her."

"Well I hope the meeting isn't gonna turn sour like the last one, un."

"It was your fault Deidara you shouldn't make fun of Konan-san, you know you'll never get away with insulting her."

"WELL THEN, YOUR NO FUN, UN!!!"

"Whatever."

Deidara got up and stomped away leaving Kisame laughing a little before he got up and went to his room.

* * *

"But Tsunade-baachan Sakura needs us and she hasn't been found yet and she might even be dead!!!! We need to go and look for her soon and if she isn't dead yet she might be soon!!!!!"

Tsunade had been hearing this for weeks now and she was sick of it. She has heard it from Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Shizune even Shikamaru suggested to look for her. Of coarse they had looked for 3 weeks straight but just couldn't find her not even a little trace of her. And Tsunade was drinking more often and wasn't exactly getting all her work done. She was worried about her the most probably even more than Naruto because Sakura was like her daughter and almost her family.

"No Naruto we can't do that we already looked in most of the countries for 3 weeks and you know that there are still ANBU out there looking for her and their coming back tomorrow so hold it out until they come back. And if they don't have anything then she will be classified as a missing nin."

This shattered Naruto's heart and he just didn't want to hear that. He wanted his friend back. So he turned around and walked away with a frown and his head down. He sure was gonna eat a lot of ramen tonight.

* * *

I finally got it finished!. And along the way I listened to a lot of music right now I'm listening to Nirvana.

Anyways I should tell you when you are reviewing you should cast a vote on if the Akatsuki meeting will be a serious thing or humor kinda thing and if there gonna be

any ItachiXSakura stuff in it cause I wanted to start the romance soon. So review and cast your votes and I'll make sure to count them!

LovesXRamenX2XMuch!!


	4. Akatsuki meeting 2

**Oh my gosh!!! I'm sooo late. And I'm soo sorry!!!! My computer went poot and I lost everything so I had to get everything back to date. sniff I'm so sorry flames are welcomed for my computer.**

**Disclaimer-me no own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Well Sakura has finally been announce dead. Konoha was in an uproar that they lost such a beautiful, young, and talented medic. Naruto visited her grave everyday. Hinata would be there too crying along with Ino. Ino missed her the most, you could tell. She was Sakura's first friend. Hinata was holding a tissue in her hand trying to stop crying. Naruto put his arm around her waist. Her and Naruto had become very good friends. Hinata finally stop stuttering too, but now she was just sad and crying. She just missed Sakura so much. Ino finally left an hour later. She left flowers ever day. Cosmos with a single Lily in the middle. They were beautiful.

"N-N ar-uto we sh-ould go, it's -s Late." Hinata stuttered a bit red of Naruto holding her waist. She grow out her hair and it reach a bit past Naruto's hand on her waist.  
She was wearing a black kimono with a light blue obi .

"Ok Hinata we can stop by Ichiraku ramen."

"O-k Naruto-kun." Hinata tried to stop stutter around him but every time they were at Sakura's "grave" she just couldn't stop.

Once they got to the famous stand they both ordered beef ramen.

"So Hinata do you want to meet up here tomorrow too. For you know a date?" Naruto asked while blushing a bit. He really did like her.

Hinata turned a bright tomato red. "Sure Naruto-kun… I would love to come" Hinata did it. She finally got a date with Naruto and she didn't even stutter. Sakura told her that if she didn't stop stuttering she would never get anywhere with Naruto. If only she could see her today. She would be so proud of her. Hinata got a date with Naruto but not only that she is the head of the Hyuga clan.

'Where ever you are Sakura thank you.'

"Hinata? Hinata? Hello? You there?" Naruto brought Hinata out of her thoughts see he can make sure she is fine.'Hinata are you ok? You have been red for a while are you sick?" Naruto came a little to close.

*Thump*

"AAHHHH HINATA ARE YOU OK??!?!?! WHAT DID I DO??!?!?!?"

"HINATA WAKE UP!! AHH!!"

Naruto shook her awake. Hinata eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

She blushed again because he used the "chan" with her name.

"Uhh thank you you can let go now."

"Oh no problem Hinata-chan, do you want to go to the park?"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun"

"Ok because I found a really cute bunny there the other day! I think I should catch it for you!"

"Oh thank you I would love that very much. "

Naruto blushed.

"Sure lets go to the park now."

When they got to the park they saw a bunny. Naruto pounced at it and missed.

'That's the bunny I was talking about Hinata-chan don't you think it's cute?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I would love that as a pet."

Naruto raced around the park just trying to get the bunny. After a while Hinata caught up to him and told him he should take a brake.

"Ok Hinata-chan but I promise I'll get that bunny If it's the last I do, today!"

Hinata blushed at the promise.

"Hey Hinata your red again. Are you sure your ok?" She nodded.

"Ok well I think you should just sit on a bench and wait for me cause I know I'll have that bunny."

She nodded again. Naruto pointed to the bench near the sakura tree's. Hinata sat down and watched Naruto try and catch the bunny. He was very close once but he could never quite get him.

The bunny was running right to Hinata and she caught he little white bunny in her hands and held him to her face. The bunny was very cute. Naruto ran right into her and fell on top of her. Hinata blushed so much she got a bit light headed and past out.

Several minutes later Hinata woke up in Naruto's arms at his apartment. Hinata sat up trying to remember what happened.

"Oi Hinata-chan nice to see that your up, you gave me a bit of a scare. I'm glad your up now, and look you got the bunny! What will you name it?"

"Well since it's a girl-"

She was cut off by Naruto.

"It's a girl you can tell?!"

"Yes I can. I think I'm gonna name it… Aiko(little one)."

"That's a nice name that you picked for it Hinata-chan."

"Thank-you Naruto-kun!"

Hinata looked at the clock and her pearl eyes widened it was 6:00 pm!

Oh boy was she gonna get it. But that thought quickly brushed off she was the Hyuga heiress! She was also 16 she didn't need an explanation why she wasn't home earlier, although her sister would bother her about it. She would try and not give a lot of info about it.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at Ichiraku ramen, good bye."

"Ok bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave her a big hug. She passed out again looks like he would have to let her stay her or bring her home.

"Hmm Aiko I think we should bring her home. I mean of the Hyuga's will think something bad happened to her if she doesn't get home."

Aiko wiggled her nose in agree meant.

Naruto picked her up bridal-style and was off. Aiko bounced on Naruto's spiky head and found a comfortable position .

Naruto walked out of his house and ran to Hinata's compound.

When he got there he was walking to the main house when Hinata woke up again in his arms.

"Naruto-kun where are we?"

"We are in the Hyuga compound. You fainted again."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put you in all this trouble just to get me home"

"No problem Hinata just here to help out if you need it!"

Naruto chuckled.

Aiko nudged Naruto telling him she was hungry and tired. Hinata took her and held her in her arms.

"Thanks again Naruto- kun"

"No problem again." Naruto turned and started to run the other direction.

Hinata walked the other way and enter the main house.

* * *

Sakura looked at the big four story house . It was big with two big black doors with a red cloud on both of them. Deidara took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile that everything was ok and nobody was going to hurt her. She didn't want to show it but she was a little afraid, she was taught to hate these people. But now she wasn't sure. They had become her best friends. They made everything so much better and she really did love them. She even befriended Itachi when she was healing his eyes. She wasn't done healing though and she did have to healing Kisame of his hangovers and his failing liver ever time he drank. And who knows what the other Akatsuki's have wrong on them. Well this is it her meeting all the Akatsuki's even the Leader. She surely was gonna have an eventful day. Well technically night. They were all tired and not to mention extremely cold. They were in the north of Snow country. She just wanted a nice hot bath and a big comfortable bed to sleep in.

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed and hugged herself. She was getting sick too!

'Ugh I hate the cold!'

**"Ha I'm toasty!'** Inner Sakura boasted.

'That's only because I'm wearing a hate! But I wonder what would happen to you if I took it off!'

**'No! I'll be a good girl I promise!' **Sakura smirked at her triumph.

"Bless you Sakura-chan. Lets get inside before the little Cherry Blossom gets a cold, un."

Itachi and Sasori nodded. Kisame was already doing the hand signs to let them in. The two doors opened and let them in. Kisame motioned to them for them to go in.

Deidara gave Sakura's hand a squeeze. She looked up to him and both gave a smile.

Itachi saw this and got a little peeved inwardly, but remain as stoic as ever on the outside . Why is it that Itachi got mad when Deidara or Kisame or even _Sasori_ was by her?

'**Simple, you dig her!'**

'Do not! Emotions are for the weak.'

'**Well look at her she used her emotions to get strong and look where she got! Not only is she beautiful but exceptionally strong'**

'You have a point, but she probably isn't interested in me. Probably Deidara.'

' **You did hear Leader saying that she didn't have a room while her stay here you should offer. Not like the others. I mean Sasori wants to turn her into a puppet, Kisame is weird, and Deidara would probably try something.**

'You realize that we would too.'

'**Well yes but even Deidara might try something worse than us.'**

'Hmm.. You give a good point'

Itachi walked in and gave Deidara a cold dark glare. Well if looks could kill Deidara would be covered in his pool of blood and dead. Sasori noticed and gave a him a smirk, this should be a nice entertaining visit to the main headquaters. He followed suit while smirking.

They were inside now and they felt warm. Sakura stretched and let go of Deidara's hand. She looked at the place. It was dark, yes but it gave a warm comfortable feeling. She saw little lamps on the sides and a big comfy couch and a big book case. She looked and saw four people looking at her.

"Sakura-chan this is-" Deidara was cut off but a man with silver hair and pink eyes. WAIT! PINK? Ha! So she wasn't the only one with something pink on her body that was natural. Sakura gave a big smile.

"Hey Deidara we can fucking introduce ourselves out!"

"Well you might say something that freaks her out, yeah!"

"Well that's not our fucking problem!"

" Both of you two stop fighting."

Deidara and Hidan stopped and looked at a man that had way too many piercings and spiky hair. Next to him was a women with blue hair and a pretty white flower in her hair. Then was a man with half of his face covered up. He kinda reminded her of her sensei.

"FLOWER-CHAN NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Uh nice to see you too, Deidara." She said awkwardly..

"Hello my name is Konan."

"Nice to meet you my name is Haruno Sakura." She gave me a small crooked smile and turned to the others.

"Ok this is the Leader of Akatsuki, that's Hidan the one who was fighting with Deidara. That is Kakuzu he is obsessed with money." She pointed them out while they were all talking to each other.

"Ok people sit on the couch and I will start the meeting soon.." The Leader walked over to Sakura and Konan as they both sat down between Hidan and Deidara so they would stop glaring at each other.

"Oh Sakura-chan I forgot to tell you who is everybody, un." He gave her a cheeky grin and looked at her.

"No need to Deidara I already told her about everybody."

Deidara mouth opened to say something to her, but Sakura beat him to it.

"It's ok Deidara, She just told me who everybody was she didn't introduce me to anybody you can do that."

Deidara grinned ear-to-ear.

"Ok Sakura-chan" They stood up and Sakura felt a little uneasy. She was going to introduce herself to the Akatsuki like it's a walk in the park! This is going to be interesting.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP I'M GONNA LET SAKURA-CHAN INTRODUCE HERSELF!!"

"Deidara shut up we can hear you even if you don't yell!"

"Whatever Hidan." Hidan glared at him and Deidara glared right back.

"Um hello my name is Haruno Sakura. I was trained under Hatake Kakashi and the 5th hokage Tsunade. I'm a medic that even surpassed Tsunade. And yes my hair is naturally pink."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes got a problem with it."

"Well yeah, I mean what kind of Akatsuki are you if you have pink hair?!" Oh that got to Sakura that she walked of to Hidan and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her eye level. Everybody was looking now.

"Well what kind of Akatsuki has PINK eyes!!!??"

Hidan glared at her. She glared right back.

"Well I like her pink hair." Sasori said.

"So do I." Konan declared.

"Me too, un" Of course Deidara would back her up. Everybody snickered at Hidan's lost and even Itachi smirked.

Leader step in between Hidan and Sakura's glaring contest.

"Well let's get this meeting over with." Hidan and Sakura looked away from each other glaring ,well Hidan was glaring but Sakura just pouted.

"Anyways Kakuzu explain our money deals and our budget."

"Ok first of all… WE ARE NOT MADE OF FREAKIN MONEY GOD DAMMIT!!" Kisame was a little taken back at the sudden out burst, Deidara looked just as shocked, Sasori, Itachi, Konan , and Leader looked unemotional. Sakura was a different story… she didn't know how much the Akatsuki used money. Oh she really wanted to hear this!

"Kisame stop buying so much damn sake. Deidara color your own damn clay. HIDAN YOU ARE THE WORSE OF ALL!!! YOU WASTE MONEY ON THE STUPIDEST THINGS!!!"

"I DO NOT FUCKING WASTE IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!!" Hidan was outraged. So what if he buys a lot of spikes and daggers everyday, so what!

"Yes you do and don't deny it! You buy stupid weapons that you use only once!"

"Yeah well it's covered in my fucking blood afterwards!" Oh he can be so stupid at times. Sakura wanted to crack up laughing soon, but she had to see the rest of it then she'll fall back laughing.

They just went on and on. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. Everybody started fighting. Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan were fighting with Kakuzu. And Itachi, Sasori, Konan and Leader were just sitting there watching the fighting go on. Finally Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She bursted out laughing . Everybody looked at her like she grew two heads. Sakura soon clamed down after she started blushing from the stares and that she was getting from the infamous Akatsuki.

"Ahem, well Sakura since you are going to be an Akatsuki medic, well, since you have no say in the matter anyways. You have your first mission."

"OK I'll do it."

"Good glad that you agreed with me. Now your first mission is to get the ring that Orochimaru never gave back to the Akatsuki. You may bring Akatsuki member along with you but not Konan she is needed with me."

Sakura was a little taken back. Did he really expect her to go to Sasuke? Well judging from his look he did. So she thought about her decision and she thought really hard. She couldn't take Hidan and Kakuzu, they just scared her. Deidara and Sasori, well they were friends but Sakura didn't want to be blow up on "accident" & Sasori always stared at her weird. So all was left was Itachi and Kisame. Kisame annoyed her to no end because he always wanted booze and food. So Itachi was her only opinion. But even Itachi scared her just a little for the fact that he was going to Sound with her for a stupid ring. For goodness sake his younger brother wanted to kill him, but she had no other choices.

They all waited for her answer and she finally squeaked out "Itachi."

"So then it's settled Itachi and Sakura will get the ring. Meeting done."

* * *

Itachi told her that she would stay in his room, Sakura looked at him shocked and just nodded dumbly.

Itachi smirked at this. How innocent! He showed her to his room. And she noticed that his room was black with dark crimson red carpet, and he had a bathroom door. His bed was huge and Sakura automatically jumped on it then hugged a pillow that was as soft as feathers .

"I'll put our stuff away and you can take a shower if you want." Itachi said pointing to a dark crimson door. Sakura nodded and gathered some clothes and stepped in the next room which was a bathroom. The bathroom was not as dark as his room but warm crème colors. With a step in shower.

Sakura striped down to her clothes and stepped in the shower she started to soak her hair enough to wash it. Over the years Sakura's hair had become long. She took all for Itachi's shampoo and conditioner just to wash her hair.

'He is going to be so PISSED when he finds out we used his entire bottles of hair care!'

'**Oh so what there was hardly even any left.'**

'I know but still, should we cut our hair?'

'**NO I LIKE IT!!!!'**

'But it's so long!'

'**Whatever I like it, you just don't think your pretty with long hair, but we really really pretty with it long, no not pretty, DROP DEAD GORGOUS!!!'**

Sakura sighed at her Inners antics, she would just never change! She washed the rest of her body and stepped out to dry herself off and get change into her night gown. Sakura was beyond tired and in two days she would go to Sound to get some stupid ring with…Itachi.

When Sakura stepped out of the bathroom she saw Itachi sleeping and she noticed the bags were put away and the only lights were lit candles. Sakura put the candles out and tried to maneuver her way to the bed that she had to share..?

'WHAT??? SHARE?….DAMN!'

'**YES!! YES!! YES!!'**

She mumbled cusses and tried to find her way the bed again. She tripped and fell on the bed and was staring into red eyes… she woke Itachi! He pulled her into the bed with his arms around her waist.

"Ita-"

"Shh sleep Cherry"

With that Sakura tired to sleep and found it hard but eventually sleep found her and took her over.

* * *

I know I know you people probably hard me to death but yeah huge writers block and with the starting of school, holidays, and ect. But yeah and computer had to be rebooted TWICE!!! I'M LIKE WTF? AND THE COMPUTER IS LIKE I'M ALL DEAD RIGHT NOW!! SO YEAH I HAVE A ZOMBIE COMPUTER!


	5. Author's Note!

**Hey people! Long time no see! Anyways I redid some the chapters and it would be great if you told me if it's too OOC. If you think it is then you the readers go to my profile and answer the poll question. Then I the author will either will make it a crackfic for the OOCness or or redo the entire story because of the OOC. It really depends on you guys now so go vote!!! And flames can be welcomed. Just not to hard till the point where it is abuse. **

**Thank you for your time.**

**Oh and by the way about not updating…. I have no excuse for this time. Yeah I know long long long long time. SORRY!!!! I changed my name by the way.**

**- Fictitious Ramen**


End file.
